


Do You Trust Me?

by Jinx13GXA



Series: Gray/Natsu bingo board [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Fluff, Gratsu - Freeform, Guns, Humor, M/M, Natsu's just dramatic, Paintball, Shooting Guns, Strategy & Tactics, War, gratsubingo2019, they aren't real guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/pseuds/Jinx13GXA
Summary: Natsu and Gray face off against an enemy that outnumbers them greatly. Unfortunately, every victory has a cost.





	Do You Trust Me?

“Do you trust me?” The words were quiet, only reaching him because they were spoken so close to his ear, but the rang louder than anything he’d ever heard. It echoed with the sound of a thousand drums and sent shivers down to his toes and right back up through him, piercing his mind, heart and soul with a question that would always have the same answer. 

“Always,” he said breathlessly. They’d been running for hours, desperately dodging and hiding to get away from the group they were fighting. They’d been separated from the others long ago, and for all they knew, they were the only two left. 

They huddled closely together in the underbrush, hidden both from other people and the sweltering sunshine that bore down on the Earth. It was a perfect hiding spot, and as long as their words remained as light as the flighty breeze that passed them, they’d remain unfound as the spoke of strategy. 

As the sun became cool, they moved. The brush clung to them as the crawled beneath bushes and over tree roots, inching ever closer to the goal. 

No one had noticed them, and by the time they did, it was too late. Red splatters painted people’s skulls and chests, the color spilling over until it reached the green grass. Shouts of shock echoed throughout the clearing, but they weren’t as loud as the clicking of the gun in his hands. 

_ Click, click, click. _

The goal was in sight. 

At the same moment the objective rest in Gray’s hand, two final clicks rang through the air. When he turned Natsu had dropped to his knees. 

Gray was at his side in an instant. His pink hair was caked in mud from a desperate attempt at camouflage, but it was cracking off into dirt now, dried from the hot summer sun. Gray ran his hand through it anyways. Natsu’s fingers were dripping from where he held his hand against his side. “Gray… I’m sorry…”

“Natsu…” Gray mumbled.

Natsu shook his head. “We won…” he fell backwards onto the Gray’s knees, “...I love you…”

Gray shook his head, a smile carving it’s way onto his face, “you dramatic weirdo. It’s just paintball.”

**Author's Note:**

> :P


End file.
